


One Day

by Little_Me05



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Me05/pseuds/Little_Me05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will he ever love me again?</p><p>Will he ever change for me?</p><p>Maybe one day.</p><p>But for now, nothing will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Liam,

I wanted to tell you this in person, but I just can't. 

Something is preventing me from telling you how I really feel. 

I love you so much. 

You were my first love and I will never forget everything that we've been through together. 

I just can't do this anymore. 

Something about you changed when we started dating. 

You got controlling and treated me like I was nothing. 

Your behavior changed how I acted around everyone. 

I need to let go of you. 

Maybe one day you will come back begging for me. 

But, for now, nothing is going to change. 

More importantly you aren't going to change. 

I will always love you, but I need to leave. 

I'll be back one day.

Sincerely, Louis


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the mood of the story.

Two Years Earlier...

Louis' POV

The question ran through my mind often.

Does he actually love me?

It sounds stupid to ask after I have been with him so long.

Two years to be exact.

It was just something in the way that he said 'I love you' that I was starting to question.

Things were fine between us.

Well, that's what I told everyone that asked anyways.

No one seemed to question beyond that.

To be honest, things weren't the best.

But, it would all blow over eventually.

It had to, right?

"Louis?" A questioning voice got me out of my trance.

I turned around to face Liam.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked in a polite manner.

"Of course you didn't listen. You never listen to anything that I say." Liam rudely commented.

I looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, Li. I just have a lot on my mind today." I said as I looked down at my phone, which caused Liam to roll his eyes at me.

"Do you think that I don't either? That's a terrible excuse not to listen to me." Liam continued to rudely comment.

I got off the bed and started to walk towards him.

"Liam, what's wrong?" I asked as Liam moved towards the door.

"Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone." He mumbled to himself.

"Please tell me what is bothering you. I love you too much to see you upset." I begged in an attempt to comfort him.

"Leave me the fuck alone." He shouted before looking at me angrily.

I moved back in shock.

"I'm sorry that I offended you, but-" I rambled before Liam interrupted me.

"Just shut up." He said before he hit his hand against my cheek.

I ran to the corner of the bedroom as I held onto my cheek in pain.

"What was that for?" I asked staring at him desperately.

"You deserved it." He said as he grabbed his car keys and phone.

"Liam wait-" I called out after I heard the front door close.

I sat on the bed as I held the palm of my hand to my cheek.

"Why does he always do this?" I asked myself as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I think that he still loves me.

Why is he acting so different towards me?

I wanted to know.

The sound of a beep snapped me out of my thoughts.

I wiped my tears and opened my phone to read the text.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Are you coming to my house tonight?

 

To: Neil

From: Lou

Yeah. :) Why am I coming again?

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Harry's graduation party.

 

To: Neil

From: Lou

Right. I forgot that you are dating someone that is three years younger than you. God Niall.

To: Lou

From: Neil

At least he's legal.

To: Neil

From: Lou

As of two weeks ago.

To: Lou

From: Neil

Fuck you. Just come.

 

To: Neil

From: Lou

Should I buy him a gift or something?

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Yes. Why didn't you buy one in the 2 months since I told you about it?

 

To: Neil

From: Lou

I forgot about it until you reminded me about it. Thank you. Now, I will buy your underage boyfriend something to play with. 

To: Lou

From: Neil

He is 18 now. Don't you dare show up with a children's toy or I will kick you out of my house.

 

To: Neil

From: Lou

Sure Neil. ;) Excuse me, but I have to end this discussion to buy your boy toy a toy of his own.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Your a dick. 

 

I got off the bed and walked towards the mirror.

My cheek was starting to swell.

I looked around the room for something to hide my face.

Liam might have a hat or something.

When I found one of Liam's hats, I gently placed it on my head.

Before I left, I sent Liam a quick text.

 

To: Li

From: Lou

I'm going to Niall's house tonight for a little get together. I'll be back by nine. I'm sorry for upsetting you. It's my fault. I love you so much. 

 

After the message sent, I walked downstairs and put my shoes on my feet.

Then, I quickly shut the door and locked the door of the house.

I drove to the store while I checked to see if Liam saw the message yet.

What is he doing that he can't see my message?

Was he actually busy or was he just ignoring me?

I shook my head trying to stay focused on the road.

I'm sure that he isn't doing anything.

He loves me too much to hurt me.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed it up again.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *I still don't have a fucking clue how to work this site*  
> -Rachel


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to Niall's house to celebrate Harry's graduation from High School and shit goes down.

Louis' POV

Upon arriving to Niall's house, I parked my car onto the gravel.

After turning off the car, I looked into the rear view mirror.

Did Liam see my message yet?

Should I call him?

"Stop worrying Louis." I said to myself as I unbuckled myself from the seat.

Liam doesn't buckle himself.

Stop thinking about Liam.

I am here to get my mind off of him.

"Lou!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I got out of car and hugged him.

"Hey, Ni." I said with a forced smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm so happy that you could come." Niall said as he let go of my embrace.

I smiled at him.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distant right now." He asked taking notice of the tension between us.

"I'm fine." I lied through my teeth.

He nodded his head believing me.

"Come inside. Harry's going to be here soon." He said as he took my hand and pulled me into his house.

"Damn, Niall. You don't have to be so rough." I halfheartedly joked causing Niall to let go of my hand.

Liam does the same thing when he's mad.

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited. This is a very important day for Harry and I want everything to go perfect." Niall said as he shut the door behind us.

"You are forgiven." I stated smiling back at him.

"Good. Now, follow me to my bedroom. It's important." He shouted as he quickly ran upstairs.

"Fine." I called back as I followed him to his bedroom.

When I entered the messy room, I quickly shut the door and sat on top of his bed.

"So, what's this important thing that you have to tell?" I asked while I picked up a pillow on the bed and started to play with it.

"I got Harry something." Niall said as he sat in the spot next to me.

"What did you get him?" I asked looking up at him briefly before I looked down at the pillow again.

Why isn't Liam responding to me?

Stop thinking of him.

"It's tickets for something." He said after he looked up at me and smiled.

I nodded my head for him to tell me more.

"You know how Harry has always wanted to go to Italy?" Niall asked like I had a clue what he was talking about.

"I do now. What about it?" I asked curiously as Niall got up from the bed and got an envelope from the top shelf.

"Look at this." He said handing me an object for me to grab.

I took the object in his hand and looked at it.

"You got him tickets to go to Italy? Ni, that's so sweet of you." I said smiling to him as I handed him back the tickets.

"Stop. You're making my blush." He said his cheeks turning pink.

"You're cute." I complimented him as he put the tickets back onto a shelf.

He sat back down next to me.

"So, what did Liam get you for your anniversary?" Niall questioned throwing me off completely.

He slapped me and left me.

Does that count as something?

Niall stared at me as he waited for me to respond.

Just lie to him.

"He got me a locket." I stuttered out as I forced a smile.

Niall cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Where is it?" He questioned still not convinced.

Shit.

What do I say now?

"I didn't want to lose it, so I kept at home. I'm going to wear it when we go out to dinner tonight." I lied not even convincing myself.

Niall sighed to himself.

"He forgot again, didn't he?" He asked staring at me questioningly.

I nodded my head.

"Louis, if he's doing anything to hurt you, then you need to tell me." Niall said looking concerned.

I shook my head.

"Niall, its fine. He's not hurting me. Please don't worry about it." I begged for him to change the subject to something different.

Niall looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure, Louis? You seem so distant and I'm just worried about-" Niall started to say before I interrupted him.

"I'm fine, okay? Besides today is an important day for your boyfriend." I said in an attempt to change the subject again.

"Louis-" Niall started to say before the door bell rang.

Niall jumped off the bed.

"Oh shit, the guest are starting to arrive. Louis, can you please get the door? I have the finish setting out the food." He begged as he started to head downstairs.

I nodded my head.

He quickly hugged me.

"I'm sorry. We will have to continue the conversation later. Don't think that I'm still not worried about you, because-" He rumbled on before I interrupted him again.

"Go Niall. I've got the guest." I said as He let go of me and ran downstairs.

Saved by the doorbell.

Once again.

"Thank you." He screamed from downstairs.

I quickly ran to the door to let the guest in.

"Come in." I said when I arrived at the door.

An older couple showed themselves with a younger female.

"Thank you." The older women said with a kind smile.

Behind her, an older man looked at me kindly.

Then, a younger female took out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello, I'm Gemma Styles. You are?" She asked politely.

"I'm Louis." I said as I shook her hand.

The older couple sat on the coach in quiet conversation.

"How do you know my little brother?" Gemma asked as she sat next to her parents on the couch.

I sat down in the seat across from the family.

"I'm Niall's best friend." I said not sure if it mattered.

"That's sweet. So, you know my brother?" She asked continuing to smile.

I nodded my head.

"Niall's always talking about how Harry said this and Harry did that." I said as I played with the edges of my shirt.

"I do not do that. I talk about Harry a moderate amount of times a day." Niall said coming up from behind me.

"Stop embarrassing me." He whispered into my ear hoping I only heard him.

I stuck out my tongue at him as he took a seat next to me.

"Hello, Gemma, Robin and Anne. How have things been?" Niall asked trying to make conversation with Harry's family.

"Things have been great. Can you believe that my little Harry is finally graduating high school?" Anne asked as she started to tear up with happiness.

Robin grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry. It's just so overwhelming when your child graduates. He's going to be going to university so soon. It's so hard to see them grow up. You guys will experience that someday when you have kids." Anne cried as she leaned onto her husbands shoulder.

Niall and I looked each other awkwardly.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Niall said awkwardly.

"I am positive that the girls are already all over you guys." She said not noticing the tension in the room.

I nodded my head awkwardly.

"My little Harry is going to break all the girls hearts when he goes to university. He is just supply irresistible. Wouldn't you agree, Robin?" Anne asked her husband for conformation.

"He's definitely a charmer." Robin said as he continued to rub his wife's hand.

"Yeah. Niall, could I talk to you in the kitchen real quick? I think you forgot to set out the shrimp." I said signaling him with my eyes.

Niall quickly nodded his head as he got up.

"There can't be a party without shrimp. We better go get that." He said as I pulled him into the kitchen.

When I shut the door, I turned to face Niall.

"You didn't tell them that you two were dating?" I asked confused.

Niall sat on top of the counter.

"Well, it never exactly came up in a conversation." He said looking down at his feet.

"So, they assume that you and Harry are what? Friends?" I asked still trying to understand the situation.

Niall looked guiltily at me.

"Yes, they think Harry and I are friends." He said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you ever tell them?" I asked as Niall got a plate of shrimp out of the fringe.

He set the plate of shrimp down on top of the counter.

"Do think that they would let me date their son? They don't even know that he's gay, let alone with someone that was overage for a while. Besides, isn't better that they don't know?" Niall said as he grabbed the plate of shrimp again.

"Niall, this isn't a good idea. Do you know how dangerous this is? You two could get caught at any moment." I said worried.

"Harry's dad can't find out that Harry and I are dating. He's homophobic." Niall mumbled the last part.

I shook my head at him.

"If his dad is homophobic, then why are you dating him?" I asked confused with the entire situation.

Niall sighed as he shook his head.

"This is why I hesitated about inviting them, but Harry insisted on telling them today." He said as he started to open the door before I grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

"Harry's telling them today?" I asked still holding onto his arm to prevent him from leaving.

Niall turned around and faced my direction.

"That's why I invited you, so that you could help me when his dad tries to kill me." Niall said with noticeable fear in his voice.

"Niall-" I started to say before Gemma interrupted me by walking into the kitchen.

Gemma stared at the obviously scared Niall.

"If you want me to tell my parents to leave, they can-" Gemma started to say, but Niall quickly shook his head.

"It's Harry choice. I don't want force him to keep it from them any longer than he already has." Niall said with his voice shaking.

"Niall, please don't let yourself get hurt." I said before I let go of his arm.

Gemma shook her head.

"Harry's a bloody idiot." She said before she walked into the living room with her parents.

Niall hit his head against the door.

"Why did I convince myself that this was a good idea? I'm going to die." He mumbled to himself in frustration.

I grabbed his arm and moved him away from the wall.

"Ni, stop hitting your head against the wall." I begged in desperation.

Niall looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Louis, they are going to separate us. They are going to kill me for dating their son and then they going to get me arrested. I don't want to die." He said as he sobbed into my chest.

"Niall, then tell Harry not to tell them. This isn't a good idea. My parents don't even know about Liam." I said as I tried to comfort him.

He looked at me as tears fell from his eyes.

"How do I do that?" He asked in desperation.

"Tell him that if he cares about your well being, then he shouldn't do it. If he doesn't want you to get hurt, then he shouldn't do it. If he truly does love you, then he shouldn't do it unless you're both ready." I said comforting the sobbing boy.

He nodded his head in my chest still crying.

"Alright. Thank you so much, Louis. I'm going to go call him right now." He said as he quickly hugged me and ran into his bedroom.

I sat down on a seat as Gemma came into the kitchen and sat down next to me.

"Did you know about Harry and Niall?" I asked casually as I ate a piece of shrimp from the plate.

She nodded her head as she grabbed a piece of shrimp from the same plate.

"Harry told me about it, but made sure that I didn't tell our parents. Robin is against anything that seems the least bit gay." She said after swallowing a piece of shrimp.

I nodded my head as I took another piece of shrimp from the plate.

"Did you know?" She asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"Niall told me as soon as he asked Harry out about a year and a half ago. I was bit surprised that he would go for a man that was underage, but I didn't have the guts to tell him otherwise." I said noticing that Gemma ate all the shrimp while I was talking.

I rolled my eyes at her jokingly.

"Sorry, I was hungry. I thought that Niall was feeding us, so I didn't eat lunch." She said with an apologetic smile.

I chuckled at her comment.

"Hey, do you maybe want to-" She started to ask before she was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

I looked down at my phone to see who was calling.

The name showed it was Liam.

Shit.

Why is he calling me right now?

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this. I'll be right back." I said forcing a smile on my face as the fear of Liam ran through my veins.

She nodded her head.

"Alright." She said looking down at the ground.

I quickly left the kitchen and went into the bathroom.

Then, I quickly pressed accept to hear a pissed off Liam.

"Where the hell have you been?" Liam screamed at me through the phone.

"Liam, I texted you that I would be at Niall's today." I said trying not to talk too loudly.

"Bullshit. Where are you at and who are you with?" He asked questioning my word.

"Liam, please believe that I'm at Niall's house. I was here for-" I started to ramble, but was cut off by Liam screaming at me.

"Just get the fuck home right now or I will go over there myself. Do I make myself clear? You aren't allowed to leave without getting my consent first." He angrily shouted sounding drunk.

My hands started shake.

"I told you where I was going, but-" I rambled starting to cry, but the screaming Liam interrupted me again.

"Get your fucking ass home or I will force to come home. Do you understand me or are you a fucking idiot?" He shouted as I nodded my head obediently.

"Yes, sir." I manged to say through my sobs.

"Good, bitch." He said before hanging up on me.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my hoodie.

Liam still loves me.

Liam will always love me.

I walked out of the bathroom with my head down and walked into Niall's room.

"Sorry, I am interrupting your phone call, but I have to go." I said as I tried to hide my face.

"Hold on, babe." Niall said to Harry on the phone.

He dropped his phone on the bed and walked towards me.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked noticing my tear stained face.

"I-I just need to go. I'll see you later." I said running out of Niall's room before he could respond.

I ran past Harry's parents on the couch and I opened the door.

When I opened the door, Harry was standing there.

"Shit Louis. I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He said startled by my appearance in front of him.

"It's fine. Congratulations." I said as I ran past him and towards my car.

I was about to open the door, but Niall grabbed onto my arm.

"Louis, what's going on?" He asked confused at my reaction.

I got out his grip and ran into my car.

Then, I quickly drove out of the driveway and sped down the street.

How did I manage to get myself in this situation?

And how can I get out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I'm getting the hang of this.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *Still don't know what I'm doing*  
> -Rachel


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overprotective Liam gets to controlling of Louis as Niall hears something that he wasn't meant to hear.
> 
> *Scenes of Rape and Abuse*

Louis' POV

I drove to the house quickly.

Liam was going to kill me.

Why does this always happen?

I silently drove as tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

Liam was never going to forgive me for this.

This was all my fault.

A sound came from my phone.

I stopped at the red light and quickly got out my phone to read the message.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Please tell me what's going on. :(

 

I sobbed into the drivers wheel not paying attention to the road.

I wish that I could tell you, but I just can't.

The car behind me honked their horn.

I stepped on the gas and drove away from the car.

Why can't I just run away and never come back?

That's all I want right now.

Another sound came from my phone.

I quickly glanced at my phone to notice that Liam was calling me.

Probably to yell at me again.

When I approached the driveway, I could feel my heart beating in my throat.

My hands started shaking even more as I approached the front door.

It's okay.

Everything's going to be okay.

As soon as I turned the key, I heard movement from inside the house.

With fear running through my body, I turned the doorknob to reveal Liam.

Liam pushed me onto the floor.

"Where were you?" He asked looking down at me angrily.

I shook my head in discouragement.

Liam kicked my stomach as I lied on the floor.

"Answer my fucking question or this won't be easy. It's your choice. You can choose to answer the question or you can receive the punishment." He said as he continued to kick my body.

"I was at Niall's." I whimpered as I sobbed through the pain.

"Get up, bitch." He commanded after he stopped kicking my stomach.

I gasped in pain as I tried getting up from off the floor.

When I was barely standing up on my own, he looked at me pleased.

He nodded his head with a wide grin on his face.

"Pull your pants down." He commanded with a grin.

"Why would I do-" I started to ask before he pushed me against the wall.

He placed his fingers around my neck as he dominantly looked at me.

Like I was his property.

Like he was my master.

"Are you questioning my commands? Do you think that you have the choice to question my decisions?" He asked squeezing his fingers harder against my neck.

I shook my head as I tried to break out his strong grip.

"Good, now pull your pants down." He commanded looking displeased at me.

I nodded my head as tears rolled down my face.

Liam dominantly watched as I pulled my pants down revealing everything to him.

He nodded his head finally looking pleased and let go of neck finally letting me breathe.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled me towards our bedroom.

Please don't do this Liam.

You know how much I hate this.

Liam entered the room with his arm pulling me and pushed me face first onto the bed.

I remained still as I heard Liam unzip his pants.

Please don't do this.

I felt a sudden urge of pain in my asshole.

"This is what happens when you're a bad boy. This happens every time you're slut and you still never learned how to not be slut." He said manipulating me as he moved back and forth inside of me.

I quietly whimpered in pain in hopes that he didn't hear me.

"Liam-" I begged for him to stop.

I cried out in pain as he pushed into me harder.

"Don't talk. This is punishment time, slut." He said as he continued to rape me.

Liam moaned as he got deeper inside me.

"Liam, I can't-" I cried as he moved even deeper inside of me.

"Shut up and take your punishment, slut." He said starting to sound muffled.

"Li-" I started to say before everything turned black.

Does he even love me anymore?

Or am I just his puppet?

 

Niall's POV

Why isn't Louis answering his phone?

Where did he even go?

"Ni, can I talk to you?" A voice asked from behind me.

I hesitantly turned around to face my boyfriend.

"Sure, babe." I said flashing him a quick smile.

Harry sat in the seat next to me and grabbed onto my hand.

"So, I thought about it." He said looking at our intertwined hands.

What the hell was he talking about?

"About what?" I asked hoping that it wasn't about telling his parents.

He noticed my confused expression.

"Remember when asked me to move in with you?" He asked with a smile.

Shit.

When did I ask him that?

I was probably drunk.

"Yeah." I lied through my teeth.

Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm moving in with you." He said as he smiled wider.

He's moving in.

I should have saw that one coming.

"Haz, how did your parents react when you told them this?" I asked nervously causing his face fall blank of emotion.

"Shit. I knew that I was forgetting something." He said as he held onto my hand tighter.

I chuckled at his comment.

"That's not the only thing that you forgot to tell them." I said jokingly with a smile.

He hit my arm lightly.

"So, I keep a lot from them, but it's better that way. I mean, If they keep thinking that I'm straight, then there isn't a problem." He said before quickly pecking my cheek.

I lied my head on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I have a question for you." I said as I lifted my head off his shoulder.

He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"What would that be?" He asked confused.

"It's about your parents." I said with a frown.

He looked away for second and looked at me again.

"I think that you should wait to tell them until we are both ready. I'm going to be honest with you and say that I'm not ready for you to tell them today. So, please don't tell them just yet." I said ignoring the nervous feeling in my stomach.

Harry pecked my lips.

"I'll wait until you're ready and we will tell them together." He said as he connected our hands once again.

I pecked him back on the lips.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I love you so much." I said as I felt the feeling of relief wash over me.

He pecked on the lips again.

"I love you too." He said as he connected our lips for a make out session.

The sound of a phone going off interrupted our make out session.

"I'll be back." I said after pecking him on the lips once more.

As I walked up to the stand, I noticed that I received a new voice mail.

I walked into the kitchen and pressed the button to listen.

"Liam, please stop."

"This is your punishment for being a slut."

"Liam, I can't-"

Then, the message stopped.

What the hell was that?

And, why was it worrying me so much?

I quickly called the number back, but no one responded.

"Babe? Are you done yet?" Harry asked snapping me back into reality.

I turned around to face him.

"Ni, what happened?" He asked as he walked towards me worriedly.

I grabbed onto Harry's hand.

"Can you come with me somewhere?" I asked looking him the eye.

He looked at me confused.

"Where?" He asked with confusion.

"I need to see someone." I said as I looked at Harry sadly.

Harry nodded his head and I pecked him on the lips.

Then, we both left for our desired destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Have a great day.
> 
> *Still have no fooking clue how to work this site*  
> -Rachel


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spills the truth to Niall and Niall promises to keep it to himself. Little does Louis know that Niall and Harry have their own idea.

Louis' POV

Still Two Years Earlier...

Liam wouldn't love you if he hurts you.

Liam's only using you.

Liam doesn't love you anymore.

The thoughts circled my mind consistently.

And for once, I was starting to believe them.

Liam never told me that he loved me.

Liam never acted like he loved me.

It was all about controlling me.

If I listened to him all the time, then he would imagine that things were good with us.

Even though they weren't, that's how Liam viewed our relationship.

Liam thought that I was the problem.

If only he knew that things were the other way around.

I groaned as I got up from the bed.

Liam must have had a great time last night.

I slowly walked into the bathroom in extreme pain.

As I sat down on the toilet, there was a note on the counter.

I picked up the letter and read it.

 

Dear Louis,

I expect that you are home when I get home from work. If you aren't home by the time I am done working, you will receive a part two from last night. Also, I need to tell you something important. Be in the living room at 6 pm. 

PS, Happy Anniversary. <3

Sincerely, Liam

 

I smiled at the letter.

He still remembered.

Maybe he did love me after all.

"If only he could always be like that." I said to myself with a smile.

After a minutes of smiling, I placed the letter back onto the counter.

I walked towards the mirror to reveal the damage from last night.

My eyes had dark bruises under them and blood stains were under my nose.

I lifted up my shirt to reveal the unnatural colors of bruises.

All for going to Niall's house for three hours.

As I started to clean up my wounds and covered my bruises, the doorbell sounded.

I wonder who that could be.

I quickly cleaned up the blood from my nose.

The doorbell sounded again.

I put a black beanie on my head to hide the cuts on my forehead.

The doorbell sounded for a third time as I ran downstairs.

As I opened the door, I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"Well, hello to you too." I said to the boy hugging me.

I groaned in pain as he hugged tighter.

Niall let go of me and sternly looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused about his expression.

Niall looked at me with a worried expression.

"Where the hell did you go last night?" He asked suddenly.

Shit.

What should I say?

Niall continued to stare at me concerned as he waited for my response.

"I was tired." I lied not looking into his eyes.

He grabbed my hand and made me sit on the couch.

"You need to hear this, Louis." Niall said as he pulled out his phone.

I cocked my eyebrow confused.

"Before I play this, you need to promise me that you are going to be honest and tell me the truth." He said grabbing onto my hand.

I started to panic.

What does he know?

"Depends on what it is." I said with noticeable fear.

He shook his head.

"No, just promise that you will be honest with me. I need you to be honest with me if you want me to help you." He said as his worried expression worsened.

What do I need help with?

What's going on?

"Yes, Niall. I'll be honest with you. Please tell me soon before I worry to death." I stated not knowing what to expect.

Niall nodded his head as he got back onto his phone.

I nervously waited as he scrolled through his phone.

"Did you find it?" I asked as the feeling of anxiety came back.

Niall nodded his head.

"Just listen." He said nervously.

"Okay." I commented still holding onto his hand.

Then, Niall pressed play to the audio.

 

"Liam, please stop."

"This is your punishment for being a slut."

"Liam, I can't-" 

 

The audio ended as my heart pounded in my chest.

Why does he have that?

How did he get it in the first place?

I looked around the room panicked.

"Was Liam hurting you?" He softly asked noticing that I was panicking.

I stared at him as tears started to run down my cheeks.

He pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay, Louis. You're going to be okay." He said as he comforted me.

Liam's going to kill me.

Liam's going to hurt me.

"No, Ni. H-he's going to kill me." I struggled to say through my sobs.

I continued to sob into his chest as I started struggling to breathe.

"Louis, please calm down. You're starting scaring me." He begged starting to panic.

"Ni, I can't breathe." I struggled to say as my lungs continued to burn.

Niall got up from the couch quickly.

He ran into the bathroom and got my inhaler.

When he came back into the living room, I lied on the ground holding my chest.

He handed me my inhaler and helped me sit up again.

After using the inhaler, I tried to breathe in and out.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I placed my head on his chest.

"No." I said with a small smile.

He stared down at me with a frown.

"Can I at least see?" He asked in a calm tone.

I shook my head as I dug my head deeper in his chest.

He nodded his head as he tried to calm me down.

"Do you feel better?" He asked in a soothing voice.

I nodded my head not letting of him.

"Good." He said as he smiled at me.

I took my head off of his chest.

"Thank you for calming me down." I said gratefully.

He smiled at me again.

"What are best friends are for." He said as he smiled grew bigger.

I quickly nodded my head as I sat back on the couch.

"Liam would just let me freak out." I mumbled under my breath.

Niall sighed to himself.

"You need to leave him." He said sternly.

I shook my head fearfully.

"Liam would kill me if I left him." I said getting worked up again.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Louis, please listen to me." He begged looking into my eyes.

"I can't, Niall. He won't ever let me leave him." I said as tears started to fall from my eyes.

He bitterly shook his head.

"When I see him again, I'm going to kill him for doing this to my best friend." Niall mumbled under his breath.

I squeezed his hand.

"Please don't tell him that you know. He can't know that you know." I begged as the tears started to come down my cheeks faster.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"But Louis, he's hurting you. I can't just let him do that to you." He said starting to tear up.

"I'll be alright." I said with a fake smile.

I'm never going to be the same again.

He hugged me one more time.

"You promise?" He asked doubting himself.

"Yeah." I lied thinking that he believed it.

He smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket again.

"That made me feel so much better. Thank you for being honest with me. It means a lot to me." He said as he started to up from the couch.

I nodded my head.

"I'll see you later." He said as he gave me a quick hug.

"Bye, Ni." I said as I smiled in the safety of his arms.

He let go of me and walked out of the house leaving me alone.

Why did he have to leave?

I sighed to myself as I walk upstairs to the bathroom.

If only I felt the things that I told Niall.

Maybe I wouldn't feel so bad.

 

Niall's POV

I opened the door of my car.

"Did he tell you?" Harry asked from the passenger seat.

I nodded my head.

Harry frowned when he saw my tear stained face.

"It was horrible, Harry. He started having a panic attack and I didn't know what to do. I was so scared." I said crying into my boyfriend's shoulder.

He kissed the top my head.

"Ni, we are going to help him. You won't have to worry about him getting hurt anymore." Harry said rubbing my back comfortingly.

I nodded my head as I started to calm myself down.

"Did you get all the evidence?" He asked after I took my head off his shoulder.

I wiped the tears on my face.

"Yes. Let's go." I said as I buckled myself up.

Harry placed his hand on top of my hand.

"I love you." He said with a big smile.

I pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too." I said returning with a smile.

Then, I drove out of Louis' driveway to the location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *I have no fooking clue how to work this site*


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam manipulates Louis into listening to him as Niall breaks his promise to Louis.

Louis' POV

He's going to kill me.

I wasn't supposed to let anyone find out.

I nervously played with my hands as I waited for Liam to come home.

"It's almost 6." I said to myself as I checked the time again.

As I waited, I fixed the cushions on the couch.

This isn't going to end well.

I sat back onto the couch and checked the time again.

The phone showed that it was 5:58 pm.

Two more minutes until I'm killed.

The sound of a car parking into the driveway made my heart pound harder.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

The door opened to reveal Liam.

"Hey." I said softly as he shut the door behind him.

He ignored my comment and walked into the kitchen.

Within seconds, he came back with a newly opened beer can in his hand.

I looked down at my feet as he took a seat next to me.

"You're here early." I said looking up at him.

Liam turned to face me.

"So are you." He scoffed rudely.

Let it go.

I looked at his hand wondering if I should hold it or not.

My hand started to move towards his, but he moved his hand away.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Li?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

Liam placed his beer can on the table.

"You need to stop hanging out with Niall." He coldly stated refusing to look up at my face.

What the hell does he think he's doing?

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I don't want you around him. He's changing you." Liam said paying no attention to the upset look on my face.

He's changing me?

I'm pretty sure that it's the other way around.

I shook my head at him.

Liam gave me an angry look.

"Liam, you can't tell me not to talk to my best friend. What if I said that you couldn't be friends with Zayn anymore? Would you appreciate that?" I boldly asked standing up for myself.

Liam got up from the couch.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with." He shouted angrily as his face started turning red.

But, you can control my life.

That's fair.

"How come you have the right to control my friendships?" I asked continuing to stand up for myself.

Liam moved closer to my face.

"You're mine." He angrily whispered as he moved closer to my lips.

Don't fall for it.

"Li, I know." I said giving into his trap again.

Why does he always do that?

Liam passionately kissed me.

I suppressed a moan as he laid on top of me on the couch.

I've missed this so much.

It's so wrong, but feels so right.

Liam took his lips off mine.

"You're mine, Louis." He dominantly said as he started biting my neck.

"Li." I whimpered as he continued making his mark on my neck.

"Be quiet, babe." He said continuing to suck my neck.

When the mark was made, he pecked my lips.

"If you love me, then you will stop talking to Niall. There are reasons why I'm the dominant one in this relationship. You need to be disciplined. You're my little slut and you need to listen to me if you want to be happy." He said looking down at me dominantly.

I nuzzled my face into his chest.

"Okay?" He asked placing his arms around my body.

I nodded my head as I snuggled deeper into his chest.

Liam kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

My heart fluttered in my chest.

That's all I wanted to hear.

That's all I've ever wanted Liam to tell me.

"I love you too." I mumbled holding him even closer to me.

Liam pushed the hair out of my face.

"Happy Anniversary." He said as he kissed my forehead.

It's just like how things used to be.

"Happy Anniversary." I said with a wide grin.

Sometimes I wish that he was always like this.

He would tell me that he loves me everyday.

He would want to just lay together and just kiss each other.

But, he is only manipulating me.

He doesn't actually mean this.

Does he?

 

Niall's POV

I drove the car into a parking spot.

"Do you have everything in the bag?" Harry asked unbuckling himself.

I parked the car and grabbed the bag that was hidden in my jacket.

"Yeah." I said unbuckling myself and opening the door.

Harry did the same and we walked towards the entrance of the police station.

He grabbed my hand and I flashed a quick smile at him.

I pushed opened the door inside the police station.

"What do we do now?" Harry whispered in my ear.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." I said before walking towards the front desk.

As I walked near the desk, a women with brown hair looked up from her computer.

"What do you need today?" She asked politely.

Talk Niall.

"Umm..I'm here to report an incident." I said nervously putting my hands in my jacket.

The secretary looked down at her computer and started typing something.

"What's your name, sir?" She asked looking up from her computer.

"Niall Horan." I said smiling at the lady.

The secretary typed something on her computer again.

"One moment please." She said looking down at her computer.

I nodded my head.

How long does it take to type a name?

A few seconds later, she looked up from her computer eagerly.

"Mr. Malik will meet with you in a few minutes. Just sit in the waiting section for now." She said friendly smiling at me.

Then, she quickly returned back to her work on the computer.

I walked back to Harry, who was reading one of the magazines that was neatly placed on the table.

When I sat in the seat next to him, he looked up from the magazine.

"How'd it go?" He asked placing his hand on my leg.

"She told us to wait for Mr. Malik to call for us." I said picking up one of the magazines.

He nodded his head before continuing to read the magazine.

"Mr. Horan." A voice called out causing me to place my magazine back onto the pile.

I tapped on Harry's shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked with smile.

He kissed my cheek before putting his magazine back.

Harry and I walked to the door that said Mr. Malik's name.

When we walked in, a man with black hair looked up from his computer.

"Please sit down." He said gesturing towards the chairs.

Harry and I took a seat in the uncomfortable chairs.

"What can I help you boys with today?" Mr. Malik asked clearing some room on his desk.

Harry looked at me.

Right.

I'm the one that's doing the talking.

"We're here to report a domestic violence case." I said trying to sound confident.

Mr. Malik nodded his head.

"Do have any evidence on you?" He asked looking up from his paper work.

I nodded my head as I grabbed the bag out of jacket.

Mr. Malik grabbed the bag that I handed him.

He nodded his head to himself.

"Thank you. Now, tell me some information about this situation." He said placing the bag in a folder.

Harry grabbed my hand.

I smiled to him to show a quick thanks.

"I believe that my friend is being physically and mentally abused by his boyfriend." I said with a shaky voice.

Mr. Malik wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"What's your friends name?" He asked looking up from the paper.

"Louis Tomlinson." I said holding onto Harry's hand tighter.

Mr. Malik wrote that down on the paper.

"Who do you believe is hurting Louis Tomlinson?" He asked retaining his serious expression.

I took a deep breath.

"Liam Payne." I said confidently.

Mr. Malik randomly froze in panic.

"Okay, thank you." He said ignoring what just happened.

Harry and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Don't you want me to tell you more?" I asked confused about the situation.

Mr. Malik reached for something in his bag.

"Call me and we will talk about this another time. We need to investigate the evidence that you gave us before we hear anything else." He said with a forced smile.

Harry looked questioningly at the man.

"Why?" He asked speaking for the first time.

"It's just police procedure." Mr. Malik said looking down at his papers.

Harry looked angrily at the man.

"We'll call you then." I said grabbing Harry by the arm before he could do something stupid.

I walked out of the room as Harry tried to break out of my grip.

When we arrived to the car, I let go of Harry's arm.

"Why did you do that?" He asked angrily.

I grabbed his arm to calm him down.

"I didn't want you to get arrest for assaulting a police officer." I said softly rubbing Harry's back.

He took a deep breath.

"Why did he just kick us out like that? Does he know Louis or something?" He asked starting to get worked up again.

I shook my head.

"Louis doesn't know who that man is. Maybe he had another appointment or something. We can't rush to conclusions like that. Calm down." I said sitting in the drivers seat.

Harry nodded his head as he sat in the seat next to me.

"We'll call him later this week and see what happens." I said as I started the engine of the car.

Harry held onto my hand.

"Lets go back. We have to go on vacation with my parents in a few days." He said as I drove back to my house.

I nodded my head.

This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *Have some of a fooking clue how to work this site*  
> -Rachel


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets Louis to start to open up as Zayn does the same.

Louis' POV

The sound of my phone beeping woke me up.

As I sat up, I noticed that Liam wasn't in the bed anymore.

I sighed to myself.

I guess that it was all too good to be true.

Liam wasn't going to stay with me all night.

I looked at my phone.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

I need to talk to you. Please answer me.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Are you ignoring me? You haven't been answering my texts or calls lately. Please tell me what I did wrong.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Did Liam hurt you? Are you okay? Please let me know that you're alive and I don't have to call the police.

 

I shook my head in disappointment.

I wish that I was allowed to talk to him.

I need to explain it to him.

 

To: Neil

From: Lou

Meet me at the coffee shop. 

 

Liam won't find out about this.

He can't know about this.

Within seconds, a received a text back from Niall.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Thank god that you're alive. What time do you want to meet up at?

 

I looked at the time on the clock.

It was 12:30.

 

To: Neil

From: Lou

In about 15 minutes.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

See you there.

 

I quickly checked if Liam was home.

He's at work still.

Within ten minutes, I was arrived to the coffee shop.

Give the news briefly, so I don't feel bad.

Don't sugar code it.

My hands shook as I took a bite my cookie.

I'm going to start crying.

Why did I agree to do this?

"Do you need anything else, sir?" The voice said snapping me out my thoughts.

I shook my head at the waiter.

"Alright." The waiter said before walking to another table.

The bell on the door rang.

He's here.

I looked up to see Niall running towards me.

He tackled me into a hug.

I can't do this.

I can't tell him.

Niall let go of me.

I sat down in the booth as he sat across from me.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He asked looking upset.

I can't tell him.

I looked down at my hands.

"Niall..." I started to say, but stopped.

He looked at me confused.

"What is it?" He asked desperately looking at me.

I shook my head.

"I can't do this." I said getting up from my seat.

Niall grabbed onto my arm to hold me back.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Louis, what's wrong?" He whispered trying not to notice the people staring at us.

"I'm not allowed to be friends with you." I said as tears fell faster from my cheeks.

Niall froze.

"Why?" He asked looking hurt.

Tell him everything.

Liam can't get away with this.

"Liam." I said starting to sob.

More people continued to stare at us.

Niall grabbed my hand and directed us to the bathroom.

After he shut the door, he wrapped his arms around me.

"What did he do?" He asked me as he started to panic.

Tell him the truth.

Liam isn't who he claims to be.

"He said that you're changing me." I said through my sobs.

Niall nodded his head.

"He said that if I want to be happy, then I have to listen to him. He doesn't like that you know what is happening to me. He sees you as a threat and he won't let me talk to you anymore." I said now sobbing into his chest.

Niall shook his head in anger.

"This has gone too far." He said angrily.

I shook my head.

"Don't do it, Niall. Please don't..." I begged in fear.

Niall looked at me.

"You have to tell someone." He said holding onto my hand.

I shook my head as I continued to sob.

"Lou, please listen to me." He begged looking desperately at me.

I nodded my head.

"I've seen this before. My dad used to be rough with my mom. He would call her a slut and control every action that she ever did. Then, it got to the point when he would hurt her until she was only loyal to him. He started telling her the people that she could see and then she would only go somewhere if she was with him. When I was spending the night at your house one night, my dad got angry with her. You what he did? He killed her. The first thing that I saw when I got home was her dead body. I don't want that to happen to you. Please don't let him kill you." Niall said sobbing into my shoulder.

"I never knew that was the reason that your mom died, Ni." I said as tears ran down my cheeks.

Niall looked up at me with red eyes.

"You were the only person that kept me alive whenever she died. I don't know what would happen to me if you died." He said holding onto me tighter.

Tears continued to run down my cheeks.

"Yes." I said starting to calm down.

Niall looked up at me.

"Really?" He asked looking happy.

Say it.

Tell him what he needs me to say.

"I'll tell for you." I said feeling relieved.

Niall hugged me.

"You don't know how good that felt." He said before letting go of me.

I chuckled to myself.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him one more time.

"What are best friends for." He mumbled for only me to hear.

I sat down onto the bathroom floor.

"We look like messes." I said as Niall sat down next to me.

"We are messes." He said making himself laugh.

I laughed at his comment.

"We should go." I said noticing that we have been here for two hours.

Niall got up from the floor and I did the same.

As we walked out of the bathroom, a faintly heard the sound of a stall door opening.

This isn't good.

Why couldn't I've just stayed home?

 

Zayn's POV

Liam needs to be warned.

I arrived back at the police station after my lunch break.

When I walked into the building, Mrs. Smith waved from the secretary desk.

"You took a long lunch break today." She said looking from the computer.

I walked in front of the desk.

"I needed a break." I said forcing a quick smile at the lady.

Mrs. Smith nodded her head.

"Did Liam come back yet?" I asked her before she went back to her work.

"I think that he just came back." She said before taking the last bite of her sandwich.

Good.

"Thank you." I said before walking towards Liam's office.

I walked to the back of the office where Liam's office was located.

When I was in front of the office, I quickly knocked onto the door.

"Come in." He yelled from inside.

As soon as I entered the room, I shut the door.

"Hey." Liam said looking up from his work.

I stared at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

I sat down onto one of the seats.

"I need to ask you a question." I said causing him to stare at me confused.

Liam pushed his papers aside.

"Sure, dude. What is it?" He asked looking questioningly at me.

"Are you actually abusing your boyfriend?" I asked sternly.

Liam looked at me in shock.

"Why would you ask something like that?" He asked suspiciously.

I moved closer to him.

"I had this person come into the station and report that you were abusing your boyfriend." I told him quietly.

Liam looked angrily at the wall.

"That's nice." He sarcastically said while clutching his fists.

"Then, I heard the same person convince your boyfriend to do the same." I said as Liam stared at me.

Liam got up from his seat.

"Thank you for telling me. It would be a pity if I got blamed for something that I didn't do." He said innocently.

"Actually, the evidence says otherwise." I said before I realized that I would regret it.

Liam turned around to face me.

"What is this evidence that you are referring to?" He asked angrily.

I got up from the seat.

"Top secret. Sorry." I said before walking out of the room.

"I swear that kid will regret the day that he was born." I heard Liam mumbled as I walked out of the office.

I probably shouldn't have done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> *Have some of a clue how to work this site*  
> -Rachel


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry are about leave for vacation until they run into trouble. Meanwhile, Liam shows how he feels about the actions that Louis' thinking about doing.

Niall's POV

I looked at my watch as I waited for my plane to board.

Where the hell is Harry's family?

They were supposed to be here by now.

"Are they here yet?" Harry asked sitting down next to me.

I shook my head as I watched him eat his sandwich.

"I thought that you were going to the bathroom?" I asked him confused.

Harry looked up from his phone.

"I did, but I got hungry on the way back from the bathroom." He said before taking another bite of his very large sandwich.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Harry looked at me confused.

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?" He asked as he continued to taunt me with his food.

I looked at his sandwich and nodded my head.

"What?" Harry asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Were you planning on getting me a sandwich too or were you going to tease me with you food?" I asked annoyed with him.

Why do I have to spend an entire two weeks with his family?

I love Harry, but not his family.

Harry looked guiltily at me.

"I'm sorry, Ni. I didn't know that you wanted me to buy you a sandwich too. You should have told me when I was buying it." He said putting his hand on my leg comfortingly.

"Harry, I didn't know that you were going to buy a fucking sandwich for yourself after you went to the bathroom." I said jokingly as I pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry looked at me relieved.

"I thought that you were actually upset." He said looking scared at me.

I shook my head at him and smiled.

"I'm not mad, but I still want a bite of your sandwich." I said before pecking his lips.

Harry handed me his sandwich and I grabbed it.

I took a bite of the sandwich and spit it back out.

"What did you put on this fucking sandwich?" I asked in disgust.

Harry looked up from his phone confused.

"Horseradish. Why?" He asked before typing on his phone again.

I handed him back the sandwich.

"Who the fuck puts horseradish on a sandwich?" I asked getting out a water bottle to get the taste out of my mouth.

Harry laughed to himself as I chugged down the water.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked rudely having already drinking all the water in the bottle.

"You." He said smiling at me.

I threw the water bottle at Harry.

"You're a dick, you know that? Why would you do that to me?" I asked fake pouting.

"Because, I actually like horseradish." He said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

I shook my head at him disappointingly.

"Shame on you." I joked with smirk.

Harry pecked me on the lips.

"Don't kiss me with your horseradish breath." I said before kissing him again.

"Attention to all passengers on flight 530, early boarding from London to Ireland for 7:30 AM is now open to all passengers. Last boarding will call at 7:25 AM. Thank you." A voice on the air com said interrupting our kissing.

Harry pulled away from me and sat back down in his seat.

"When is your family getting here?" I asked impatiently wanting to leave.

Harry looked his phone and looked around the airport.

"They should be here in a few minutes. Don't worry about being late." He said looking around the airport worried.

Is he sure?

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Are you sure about that? Last year we almost missed our flight completely, because your mum forgot her airplane pillow." I said nervously checking the time again.

Harry shook his head.

"My mum's calling me. I'll be back." He said before running into a quieter section of the airport.

I nodded my head to myself after he left me alone.

As I sat on the uncomfortable chair, I received a text message.

 

To: Neil

From: Lou

Hey! Have fun on vacation. I'll see you when you get back.

 

I smiled to myself.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Thank you. I'll try to tolerate Harry's family for two weeks. Try to stay out of trouble with Liam when I'm gone. I don't want you getting hurt again.

 

Within seconds, I received another text.

 

To: Neil

From: Lou

I'll be fine. Have fun with your bf. I'll miss you. I have to go now. :( Liam just woke up. Byee!!

 

I shook my head to myself.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

I will. Bye, Lou. I'll miss you too.

 

I looked up from my phone to see Harry running back to our seats.

Harry sat down next to me trying to catch his breath.

"They are stuck in traffic right now. They said that it will be five minutes." He said finally catching his breath.

I looked at the time.

Our fucking flight leaves in seven minutes.

"Babe, our flight leaves in seven minutes. You do know that right?" I asked him panicking.

Harry hit his hand against his forehead.

"Why do they always do this?" He mumbled to himself annoyed.

Harry and I looked around nervously for his family.

"Attention passengers for flight 530. This is the last boarding call for the 7:30 AM flight from London to Ireland. No passengers are permitted on the plane beyond this call. Thank you." A voice said on the air com causing Harry and I to panic even more.

I ran my hands through my hair stressed.

"We have to get on the plane without them if they don't show up in the next two minutes." I said starting to grab my carry-on.

Harry also grabbed his carry-on as we saw Gemma run towards us.

"Sorry we're late." She said out of breath.

"Where's mum and dad?" Harry asked looking around worriedly.

"They're coming. Mum forgot her airplane pillow in the car and they had to go back for it." Gemma said looking as worried as Harry and I.

"It's always that damn airplane pillow." I said annoyed.

Harry and Gemma laughed at my comment.

"Attention all passengers on flight 530. This is the last boarding call for the 7:30 AM flight from London to Ireland. Passengers will not be permitted on the flight if they miss this boarding call." A voice on the air com said.

"We need to go." Harry said starting to grab this bag.

"What about mum and dad?" Gemma asked looking hurt by her brothers comment.

"Harry's right. We need to leave without them." I said agreeing with Harry.

Harry and I started to run towards the gates as Harry's parents appeared out of the no where.

"Lets go." Harry's mum shouted following behind Harry, Gemma, and I.

Within two minutes of running, Harry and I were the first ones to reach the gate.

The flight attendant quickly took our tickets and we ran towards the entrance of the plane.

Harry and I ran onto the crowded plane and went to find our seats.

"Do you need any help finding your seats?" A female flight attendant asked as we walked by her

I nodded my head.

"Let me see your tickets." The female flight attendant said before we handed her our tickets.

"Alright. You guys are third class in row 24 seats 1 and 2." The female flight attendant said before handing us back our tickets.

"Thank you." I said before Harry and I walked towards our seats.

"Do we have seats near your parents?" I asked when we made it to third class.

Harry shook his head with smile.

"Good." I said winking at him secretively.

When we found our seats, we put our carry-on's in the shelf.

I put my head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm tired." I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight." He said before I fell into a deep sleep.

 

Louis' POV

"Are you going to tell me why you were texting Niall when I told you that you couldn't talk to him?" Liam asked walking into the kitchen.

I looked away from the bacon cooking on the stove.

"I just wanted to tell him goodbye before he left for vacation." I said glaring into Liam's dark eyes.

Liam walked near me.

I moved back in fear as he got closer to me.

"You aren't allowed to be talking him even if you were just saying goodbye. Why are you still talking to him when I told you not to?" He shouted staring at me angrily.

He's going to kill me.

He's actually going to kill me.

"I don't want to stop talking to him." I mumbled under breath.

Liam grabbed onto my wrist tightly.

"What did you just say?" He asked possessively looking at me.

He's going to kill me.

"I just said that I don't want to stop being friends with him." I said with my heart pounding in my chest.

Liam pushed me onto the floor.

"Do you not respect me?" He shouted holding onto my shirt.

He's going to kill me.

"N-no, sir." I stuttered in complete fear.

Liam grabbed tighter onto my shirt.

"Why don't you listen to me? If you love me and respect me, then why don't you listen to me?" He asked impatiently waiting for my response.

I shook my head in defeat.

"I-i don't k-know." I said refusing to stare into the eyes of a stranger.

This isn't the man that I started dating two years ago.

This man is a stranger to me now.

The man that I once knew was gone for good.

"You deserve this, you useless slut." He said before grabbing my shirt and pushing me into the stove.

I screamed in extreme pain as he pressed my back against the hot stove.

Then, Liam threw me onto the floor again and walked out of the kitchen.

I whimpered in pain as my back continued to burn the flesh off my skin.

I need to get help.

I reached for my phone in my back pocket.

The flesh on my back continued to burn as I dialed Niall's phone number.

The phone began to ring as I started to blackout.

"Hello, person. You have reached Niall's cell. Please leave me a message with what you need at the beep."

"Niall, please help me. Liam is going to kill me. I need help." I cried into the phone.

Suddenly, I dropped the phone and everything was calm.

No one is going to help.

Liam is going to be the cause of my death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *Have a fooking clue how to work this site*  
> -Rachel


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall tries to fit in with Harry's family as Zayn tries to prevent people from knowing the truth.

Niall's POV

"Attention all passengers, the plane is about to land. Please start to gather your belongings and exit through the doors when the plane lands." A voice said through out the load speakers on the plane.

I rubbed my eyes as the other passengers on the plane started to grab their bags.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked taking out his headphones.

I nodded my head still trying to wake myself up.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked turning on my phone for the first time since the plane left London.

"An hour. You were in a deep sleep. I thought that you died in your sleep or something." Harry said with smirk while he wrapped his headphones around his phone.

I playfully hit his arm.

"Stop." I said causing Harry to drop his phone on the ground.

He shot me an annoyed glance.

"Thank you for making me drop my phone." He said after picking up his phone off the ground.

I rolled my eyes as I started to place my pillow and blanket back into my carry-on.

"Attention all passengers, please at this time wait until a flight attendant says when it is time to leave the plane. Thank you." The same voice said through the loud speakers.

I reached for the shelf that our belongs were on and brought them to our seats.

"Here's your bag." I said handing Harry the bag.

He took it and placed his stuff back into the bag.

"Where are we meeting your parents?" I asked before checking my phone.

"Outside the airport." He said before looking down at his phone again.

I thought that we were in a different hotel.

Why are we leaving the airport together?

"I thought that we were going to a different hotel?" I asked causing Harry to look up from his phone.

Harry gave me a confused glance.

"What are you talking about? We aren't staying in a hotel." He said making me more confused.

What the fuck was he talking about?

"Then, where the hell are we staying for two weeks?" I asked staring at Harry confused.

"I thought that I told you that we were camping. I'm pretty sure that I told you." He said wondering how I didn't know.

Wait, what?

I'm camping with Harry and his family for two weeks.

I shook my head angrily at him.

"You didn't tell me that I was going fucking camping with you. Since when was this the plan?" I asked surprising Harry with my reaction.

Harry looked at me offended.

"I'm sorry. What do you have against camping?" He asked rudely looking at me.

I can't go camping.

"I haven't gone camping since I was 10 years old." I said remembering the last time I went on vacation with my mum.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, now you get to go again. You will have a good time. Trust me." He said wondering why it was such a big deal.

No, I will not have a good time.

He doesn't even understand half of it.

"Fine. Whatever you say." I said looking away from him and down at my phone.

Harry looked offended as I continued to ignore him.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing that I was actually upset.

"I-" I started to say before a flight attendant motioned for my section to leave.

I silently got up and quickly walked away from Harry.

As I walked off the plane, I heard Harry follow closely behind me.

"Are you still ignoring me?" He asked walking directly next to me.

I glanced at him and started to walk away from him.

Harry quickly caught up to me again.

When we exited the airport, Harry's mum excitedly waved to the both us not noticing that we were just arguing.

Harry ran to his mum and gave her a big hug.

"Who's ready for a Styles camping trip? I know I am." Harry's dad happily exclaimed waving his hands in the air.

I seriously want to kill myself right now.

Anne let go of Harry and walked over to her husband.

"That I am, Robin. This is going to be an incredible trip." Anne cheerfully said before kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Where's Gemma?" Harry asked interrupting his parents conversation with each other.

Anne pointed to the bathroom outside the airport.

Harry nodded his head continuing to ignore me.

"Are you excited, Niall?" Robin asked finally noticing that I was here.

I faked a smile at him.

"I'm so excited for the next two weeks." I lied through my teeth.

Please someone kill me.

"That's great, Niall." Anne said with a wide smile.

Gemma came back from the bathroom looking as excited to be here as me.

"Can we just get this over with?" She said taking a seat on the sidewalk.

Anne shook her head at her daughter.

"Gemma, we are spending important time together as a family." She said to her miserable looking daughter.

"Then, why is he here? He isn't part of our family." Gemma said pointing to me.

Thanks bitch.

"Because, your brother invited him to come and he's actually here to have a good time. You need to act more like him if you want to come with us next year." Anne said scolding her daughter.

Gemma sent me the death stare.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason that he is here." She mumbled under her breath.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Suddenly, a cab beeped a horn in our direction.

"The cab is here. Grab your things." Robin said walking over towards to the cab.

"Wow. I'm surprised that we aren't riding donkeys." I mumbled under my breath.

Harry shot me a serious glance.

"Shut up." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes at his annoyed expression.

Robin and Anne placed their bags in the truck of the cab.

Harry and Gemma placed their bags in the truck as Robin sat in the passenger seat and Anne sat in the seat behind her husband.

Then, Harry and Gemma sat in the seats next to their mother as I was the last one to place my bags in the truck.

When I got to the car, I noticed that there were no more seats left in the cab.

Where am I supposed to sit?

On the fucking top of the cab?

"Um..where am I supposed to sit?" I asked looking annoyed at the family.

Anne looked around the cab for a possible solution.

"Harry." She said causing Harry to stop thinking to himself.

"What?" He asked looking around confused.

Anne patted to her lap.

"Sit on my lap, so Niall has a seat." She said causing Harry's cheeks to turn bright red.

Harry looked at me and moved on top of his mothers lap.

"Aw, it's just like when you were a kid." She said causing Harry to turn darker red.

"Mum, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm eighteen now." He said trying to hide the redness in his cheeks.

I smiled at him.

"You will always be my baby boy." She said pinching his cheeks.

I wish that my mum was still alive.

As I moved into the car, Gemma moved away from me.

I can't seem to do anything right today.

"Mum, can you please stop embarrassing me?" He asked in desperation.

I love him, but I'm mad at him.

I just wish that we could stop fighting.

As the cab driver pulled away, Robin turned the radio on.

"What do you guys want to listen to?" He asked switching the channels back and forth.

"Pop." Gemma said causing Robin to ignore her comment.

Gemma rolled her eyes at him.

"Do they have any good country channels?" Anne asked from behind Harry's tall frame.

Are you fucking kidding me?

Please do not play country music or I will jump out of this car.

"How about this?" Robin asked blasting the country music.

Gemma shook her head.

"This is good. Thank you." She said quietly singing the songs that were playing.

Could this vacation get any worse?

 

Zayn's POV

A knock on my office door interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up from the computer screen.

"Come in." I said quickly exiting out of the computer tab.

With a turn of the doorknob, a unfamiliar figure appeared in front of the door.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked the man standing in front of me.

The man sat down on the chair.

"I need you to do me a favor." The man said with a shaking voice.

I nodded my head motioning for him to continue.

"I need to know everything that you know about Liam Payne." The man commanded harshly.

I looked at the man confused.

"Sir, that would be illegal if I would let you see Mr. Payne's file. I'm not allowed to tell you anything about him for his protection." I said looking at the man with a serious expression.

The man suddenly got up from his seat.

"Why?" He asked angrily staring at me.

"Sir, I already told you. I can't.." I started to say before I was interrupted by the man pulling out a gun.

"You will give me Liam Payne's file or else." He said intimating me as he continued to point the gun at me.

I put my hands up in the air.

"Sir, please put the gun away." I pleaded staring into the man's eyes.

The man turned off the guns safety.

"Go to the cabinet and get Liam Payne's file." He commanded steadily holding the gun to the back of my head.

I nodded my head following the man's orders.

As I slowly walked to the cabinet, the man followed me holding the gun.

"Get the file." The man demanded moving the gun closer to the back of my head.

I hesitantly bent down to grab Liam Payne's file.

The man watched my every move as I looked through the files.

I need a distraction.

"Where's my file?" The man shouted impatiently.

"I can't find it. I think that it's at the secretary's desk." I lied through my teeth.

The man groaned in frustration.

"Then, get it from the secretary." The man demanded angrily cocking the gun back.

I got up from the ground and walked to the phone on my desk.

The man looked at me as I dialed a number on the phone.

"Put it on speaker phone." The man said as the phone started to ring.

I put the phone on speaker.

Sophia please pick up.

"Hello." A female voice said from the phone line.

I cleared my throat.

"Sophia, can you please bring me Liam Payne's file?" I asked as the man listened to every detail.

"Sure. I'll bring you that in just a minute." She replied in the same tone of voice.

"Thank you." I managed to say before the man with the gun hung up.

Within seconds, there was a knock on the door.

The man hid behind the desk as I walked towards the door.

As I opened the door, Sophia handed me the file.

"Thank you." I said again before closing the door on her.

The man moved from behind my desk.

"Now, hand me the file." He commanded before I handed him the file.

The man pointed the gun at me as he looked at the file.

As the man read the file, I hid my gun in my jacket.

"Is this a joke or something?" The man shouted throwing the file on the ground.

I looked at the man confused.

"There's nothing on it." He shouted angrily.

I nodded my head.

"Why is there nothing on it?" He asked before picking up the file from the ground and looking at them again.

When the man looked up from the file, I pointed my gun towards him.

"Drop the gun and put your hands behind your back." I commanded causing the man to panic.

The man dropped the gun on the ground.

I put my gun back in my jacket and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Don't mess with a police officer." I whispered into the man's ear.

The man struggled in my grip as I walked out of my office.

When I walked out, there was another police officer waiting in lobby.

"Is this the guy?" The other police officer asked me.

I nodded my head.

The other police officer grabbed the handcuffed man from me.

"I'll get you back for this." The man shouted as the police officer dragged him out of the station.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"That was hot." Sophia said suddenly from her desk.

I walked over to her desk.

"Well, it's part of my job." I said flirting back to her.

She got up from her seat and walked towards me.

"Meet me at my place tonight." She whispered into my ear.

I attached my lips to hers and she kissed me back.

"You look so good today." I complimented her as she placed her blushing face into my chest.

She let out a giggle.

"You do too." She said looking seductively at me.

I attached my lips to hers again.

The sound of a door opening made us move away from each other.

Sophia quickly moved back into her seat and fixed her hair.

I quickly grabbed a random file and handed it to her.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" She asked the person that just walked in.

I moved away from the desk and stood near the printer.

"I'm here to meet with Mr. Malik." The person said looking around the office nervously.

Sophia nodded her head.

"Well, Mr. Malik is right here." She said pointing over to me.

The person looked over at me.

"Come this way." I said motioning for the person to follow me.

They followed closely behind me.

"What's your name, sir?" I asked just before we entered my office.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson." He said looking down at the ground.

This can't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *I have a fucking clue how to work this site*  
> -Rachel


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis starts to open up to someone, but doesn't realize how that is going to change everything as Niall starts to realize that things might not last forever.

Louis' POV

"Alright, Mr. Tomlinson." Mr. Malik said looking up from his papers.

It's now or never.

I took a deep breath.

"How old were you when you first met Mr. Payne?" Mr. Malik asked with a serious expression.

"I was 16 years old and he just turned 18 years old." I said refusing to look up at the man.

Mr. Malik nodded his head as he wrote on the paper.

"What was your relationship with him like?" He asked before looking up from his papers again.

"We were friends." I said playing with my hands nervously.

Mr. Malik wrote something down onto the paper.

"When did the two of you start dating?" He asked noticing my nervous behavior.

I looked at him fearfully.

"Two years ago. He asked me out on my nineteenth birthday and I said yes. That's when it began." I said as I started to feel the urge to cry.

He nodded his head.

"What was your relationship like in the beginning?" He asked wanting more information.

I can't do this.

I looked around the room panicking.

Mr. Malik put his hand on top of my hand.

"Tell me when it's too much. I understand how hard it is share information like this to a stranger." He said in an effort to calm me down a bit.

I nodded my head.

"I remember that he was so nice and understanding. He told and showed me that he loved me everyday. He was so gentle and compassionate. He cared about my feelings and never wanted to hurt me. He wasn't like who he is now." I said holding back tears that threatened to fall.

Mr. Malik smiled at me.

"What's your relationship like now?" He asked patiently looking at me.

I can't do this.

I shook my head at him.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I have to know what he's doing to hurt you. I'm here to help you, okay?" He said trying to calm me down with his words.

I nodded my head as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I'll give you a minute to calm yourself down." He said before leaving me alone his office.

I sighed to myself as the tears fell down my face faster.

If I don't do this, then Liam's going to kill me.

If I do this, then Liam's going to kill me too.

I just can't win either way.

The sound of a text snapped me out of my thoughts.

 

To: Lou

From: Neil

Call me.

 

I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello." I heard a voice answer through the phone.

"Hi." I said trying to hide the fact that I just was crying.

"I got your voice mail." He said sounding upset too.

I didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"No." I said truthfully for the first time.

"I'm not either." He said sighing to himself.

"I thought that you wanted to go?" I asked him in confusion.

Niall didn't respond for a few seconds.

"I'm just missing home." He said knowing that I didn't believe him.

"What's the matter?" I asked wondering what happened to upset him.

Niall sighed loudly.

"Harry forgot to tell me that we were going camping and I'm stuck here now." He said truthfully.

"Does Harry know that the last time you went camping was with your mum?" I asked trying to understand the situation.

"No, he doesn't know. He got mad at me and he's been ignoring me all day. I don't what to do anymore, Louis." He said sounding like he wanted to give up.

"Me either, Ni." I said agreeing with the feeling.

"How have you been?" He asked changing the subject off of him.

"Liam hurt me again." I said trying to ignore the burning on my back from earlier.

Niall sighed again.

"Is that why you sent me that voice mail?" He asked clearly worried.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now." I lied not wanting him to worry about me.

"It sounded like you were in pain. What did he do to you?" Niall asked getting more worried.

I shook my head to myself.

I don't want to talk about it.

"He just burned me." I said not making it sound like it was that big of a deal.

Niall gasped in shock.

"And, you are alive right now? What did he burn you with?" He asked shouting at me confused.

This is why I didn't want to tell you.

"It's nothing, Ni. Please stop-" I started to say before I was interrupted by the door opening.

I stared at Mr. Malik.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked before taking a seat on his chair.

I shook my head hesitantly.

"Niall, I'll talk to you later. I have to go." I said about to hang up on him.

"We'll talk about it later. I'll call you tonight." He said refusing to drop the subject.

"Alright. Bye." I said before I hung up my phone and put it back into my pocket.

I looked up to notice that the man staring at me.

"Mr. Malik-" I started to say before he interrupted me.

"Please call me Zayn." He said as he winked at me.

I nodded my head.

"Zayn, can we finish this another day?" I asked having a bad feeling about staying here any longer.

Zayn got up from his seat and sat on the desk in front of me.

"I don't think that you should leave right now. Liam just arrived to get his check." He said actually trying to help me.

I thought that they were friends.

Why would he be working against him?

"Liam can't know that I'm here." I said starting to panic.

Zayn looked out near the lobby and back at me.

"Go out the door to the left and you should be safe. I'll distract him." He said kindly helping me out.

I nodded my head as I grabbed my things.

"Thank you." I said causing the man to smile at me.

"Anything to help." He said before he pushed me out his office.

I ran down the hall as fast as I could until I tripped on a bump in the carpet.

As I was grabbing my things, I heard a door knob turn.

Oh, shit.

I quickly ran out the door and to my car parked in the parking lot.

As I closed the door, I swear that I saw someone's eyes on me.

Liam just saw me.

Why can't everything be perfect again?

 

Niall's POV

I won't last two weeks.

I can't even last less than a day.

"Niall?" A voice asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

As I opened my eyes, I noticed that Harry was standing in front of me.

I sat up on the grass refusing to acknowledge his existence.

Before I could say anything, Harry took a seat next me.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely still refusing to look at him.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked as he moved his body closer to mine.

I looked up at him and looked back down.

"I didn't want to go camping." I mumbled as I pulled some grass out of the ground.

Harry stared at me confused.

"Why?" He asked confused as he watched me play with the grass.

When I looked up at him, I shook my head.

"It's not important. I just don't like camping." I said refusing to tell him what happened.

I don't want him to feel bad for me.

Harry placed his hand on top of my hand.

"Is there something that you aren't telling me?" He asked with a worried expression.

I shook my head.

"Harry, I told you everything that you need to know about me." I lied with a straight face.

Harry looked up at me and smiled.

"I trust that you did, Ni. I will always trust you." He said innocently as he leaned his head onto my shoulder. 

I'm lying to him again and he still is trusting me.

I could keep lying to him and he would never know.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same.

"I love you, Harry. I'm sorry for ignoring you all day." I apologized smiling into the croak of his neck.

"I love you too." He said wrapping his arms around me tighter.

I wish that he won't trust me so much.

He just going to get his heartbroken by me.

We let go of each other and Harry sat on my lap.

"Niall, I have a question." He said suddenly while he played with my fingers.

"What?" I asked pushing the hair out of his face.

"Do have feelings for anyone besides me?" He asked as he worriedly looked me.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I only love and want to be with you." I said causing Harry to place his blushing into my chest.

He took his face off my chest and moved his face close to my face.

"Is this worth coming?" Harry asked with our faces inches apart.

"Always." I said before we connected our lips together.

Everything is so perfect right now.

That only means that it's about to end.

I wasn't looking forward to that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> *I have a fucking clue how to work this site*

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a preview of my story.  
> Please give it a chance. :)
> 
> *I have no fucking clue how to work this site*  
> -Rachel


End file.
